The Sacrifice
by Ezra Troup
Summary: The story of a boy not yet a man who will sacrifice all for the sake of his people. one-shot. character death. not a happy story.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

This is not a happy story, I just want that to be understood before we began. There will be character death in this.

You've been warned.

Song that inspired this fic: Chris Issak – You Don't Cry Like I Do

Thank you for reading!

_This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto,_

_The story of a boy barely a man,_

_Of one who would sacrifice all for the sake of few,_

_May he find true immortality,_

_In the hearts of all._

Uzumaki Naruto was not known by any for his ability to do the subtle. In most cases, he himself would gladly tell you that the solution to any problem was the same; massive amounts of blunt force trauma.

It is due to this very simple truth, that all those in attendance at the village meeting, were confused as to what he was doing up on stage with the Hokage and not smiling.

Naruto, was himself questioning how it had come to this very situation. He knew in his heart of hearts that this _had_ to happen; yet all he could do was think back to the meeting that took place just a few short hours and wonder if it was indeed best…

_**Flashback**_

"Gaki, please think about what you've just said," stated the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade " if you do this, there will be no going back, you will for all intents and purposes _**CEASE TO **__**EXIST**__**!**_" she screamed with large amounts of emotion in her voice, and in her eyes.

"I understand that Baa-chan; however, I just cant let any of my precious people come to harm. _**I WON'T ALLOW IT!**_" he screamed emphatically.

"I have been thinking on this since before Ero-sennin took me on the training trip," he started to explain "this has been the only thing on my mind for more than four years, and I have gone through _every _possible solution that would cause the least bloodshed. This will make few sad – don't deny it – but those precious few who it would, will be safe. It's not like this is something I would take lightly, even I know when to not fight." He finished.

"But, gaki, this is essentially suicide! Do you not care what it would do to those of us that _do_ care for you, what it would do to _me?_" she asked as she gazed at the man he had become. "You have to understand that we would _not_ want this for you!"

His gaze softened as he looked at her.

"Baa-chan, I know what this will do to those I love; but this is something I must do. I can not in good conscience give nothing but my all!"

"I know that gak…Naruto, believe me I know how you feel. I just wish there was something, _anything_ else that could be done!" she cried. Running down her face were tears of a veritable torrent, falling from her cheeks to hit the floor.

When he saw the tears, Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace, "Baa-chan, I know this will hurt, and I know that this is an impossible thing for you to accept, but I need you to understand that this _must_ be done; for the good of all."

"I know Naruto, I know."

_**End Flashback**_

Tsunade stepped up to the podium so that she could speak to the people of Konoha, with tears still streaming down her face.

"People of Konoha, today will mark the loss of a shinobi as selfless as our very own Yondaime, and will be felt all around the Shinobi Nations," she started

"Today is the day that will go down in history as the day a man selflessly gave his very life to protect those he cares for above all things!" as she continued the tears were falling more freely from her eyes.

At this the crowd was getting wide eyed causing murmuring to break out among them.

"Today we will lose a man so forgiving that he would do this for the very people with whom he was shown nothing but anger, hatred and scorn. The very people he would _die_ for!"

Shocked gasp rang out through the crowed as they heard this. However, none were more shocked than those few who noticed that Naruto had his head down with his shoulders shaking as if in a quake.

"Oh Naruto, what ever is the matter with my surrogate little bother/son?" Asked Ayame and Teuchi.

"Why is Naruto there, and why does it look like he is crying?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe its Jiraiya they're talking about," suggested Shikamaru.

"I don't know man, Akamaru says he can smell absolute despair coming off of Naruto from all the way over here," said Kiba, while next to him Akamaru was whimpering.

"What I want to know, is why he's up there in the first place?" questioned Ino.

"Poor Naruto-kun, he looks so sad up there," said Hinata as she gazed sadly at her crush.

"This whole situation does not feel very youthful," said Lee.

"I wonder what new burden fate will thrust upon Uzumaki's shoulder this time?" Questioned Neji.

"Man, that's just not right, he's always smiling, but for some reason not now," Chouji said.

"Well, as the Hokage is about to speak I guess we are about to find out." Informed Shino.

"I want each and every one of you to understand that this shinobi brought this course of action to my attention; of his on volition, and without coercion. Regardless of his reason for coming to me I want it to be known that I do not wish this, oh, how I _**do not wish this!**_"

With that said, she then succumbed to her despair, crashing to the ground while releasing a wail of heartache so pure it broke the hearts of all in attendance.

It was the immediate response of the only other person on stage upon this action, that caused an even bigger reaction in the crowd, when Naruto walked up to the broken Hokage and wrapped his arms around her. She, in desperation, clung to him as if a mother were being told their child was leaving.

"What's going on?"

"Why is she so sad?"

"What's _he_ doing up there like that?"

"Who could cause such a reaction?"

These were a few of the questions that rung out through the crowd, and it was while these were being asked that Naruto released the Hokage and walked to the podium himself and addressed the crowd.

"I understand that many of you hate me, despise me and could never like me let alone love me," he began, causing the people to quiet and listen. "But, regardless of that I want you to know, although you feel that way; I love you all."

This proclamation sent waves of shock through those gathered.

"My life has never been the nicest, hell, it's not been remotely close to loving. Regardless, as I have said many times, I will protect those in this village - which I love with all my being - with my mind, body & soul." He began.

"I have lived a life of loneliness felt constant, a life of unrequited love, and a life of hardship. However, that mattered not, as long as those in these walls were safe from ever living as I have. I don't know if I'll ever be respected or even thought of in future times, Again, that matters not as long as you are safe!" He exclaimed with a fierce passion burning in his eyes, known only to those with whom he had known closely.

"What!"

"Why would _he_ say that?"

"No way!"

The crowd were muttering to those around.

"Naruto-kun, please don't let it be true," Hinata said softly while tears escaped the confines of her lashes.

"No way man!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's not true!" Chouji cried.

"Beyond troublesome...please, just no!" Shikamaru said despondently.

"Fate is a truly terrible bitch if what I believe will pass does," Neji spoke softly.

"Oh no!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not again, I can't lose anyone else!" Sakura said in a crushed voice, while tears sprang free from her eyes.

"This is most unyouthful, please my eternal rival, please don't let this be true!" Lee said with tears in his eyes also.

"No/No!" Proclaimed Ayame and Teuchi

"Logic has no place on this day, there is not an ounce of logic I can find in this needless action." said Shino sadly.

All Kakashi and the other Sensei's could do, was look distraught, as they knew what was going to happen. They had been briefed before this event was to take place by Naruto and the Hokage.

"People of Konoha, I want you to know that this is something I do out of love, and not a need for recognition. You may have not given me the best life, but I would live it again a million times. if only so that those few - those precious few - who did could live in peace," he began again, "know that, with the action about to be taken, you shall know peace and freedom from a truly terrible foe. The Akatsuki are a despicable thing thrust upon the world for the sake of false peace. It is this group that would see your lives destroyed for the sake of acquiring the demon held within my mindscape." He said softly.

"It is for you that this action must be taken. It is for you I do what must be done, I swear to you now, with my last breath, you shall be protected henceforth! My soul shall live forevermore in the Will of Fire!"

With that Naruto made the hand signs for the technique Kyuubi taught him for this very moment, and said his last words...

"I loved you all, and will always do so."

"Farewell Konoha,"

"May the Will of Fire never extinguish!"

_**"Demonic sealing technique: Seal of the Damned!"**_

With that, Naruto sealed himself in to the very foundation of the village he loved so very much.

AN: Hope you liked it. Its a depressing little one shot I made while listening to Chris Issak. Let me know if you liked it. Or not. Regardless, thanks for reading.


End file.
